You Taunt Me
by TeenieLover
Summary: It all begins with a bit of help, a smile, and a doll. Zim's life is about to become a lot more confusing, and as he drags Dib into the situation, things could only become worse, right?


_**A/N: (24/03/2013) I have decided to make this into a multi-chaptered story instead of just leaving it like this, so look out for more! :)**_

"IDIOTIC BRAIN-PIG!" bellowed one angry Irken from deep down in his labs, his claws piercing into the thin fabric of the doll he was firmly grasping as his sharp pink tinted teeth bit down onto his lip, almost bringing blood to the surface. The look in his eyes was fierce, never focused, and above all…_angry._ He had never felt anger like this before, his whole body was shaking but he failed to realise, only concentrating on bringing as much pain to the doll as possible.

The dolls face remained the same, smiling, those crimson eyes glaring into Zim's magenta ones, almost_ taunting_ him, threatening him to a challenge. It was like the doll was the real thing, that annoying laugh ringing in his antenna that Zim just wanted to yank them out and scream. The voice of the boy was circling his mind_, _however he couldn't make sense of the words, they only blurred together into a string of fist slammedsharply into the soft face of the toy, making it bounce back swiftly then spring back into place, no damage done. He felt like the boy was invincible, like he possessed the power to defeat anything and anyone, including Zim.

But he knew he didn't, knew it was only a toy, a replica of the real human. The real _Dib._

Zim just wanted to punish the boy as much as possible, he began to repeatedly bash the toys head against the console of his computer, each time with a bit more energy and making sure that it's face went head first into the cold hard surface. It's innards began to seep out, drifting lightly to the floor, the cotton weakened continuously with each slam to the steel and dust particles danced under the glow of the large screen in front of the Irken. The Dib doll didn't move or speak, just accepted the treatment it was receiving. This was the only time Zim could truly hurt the boy, anyway.

Yes, he could go out there right down and pelt his fist into the pale face of the Dib-human, he had before, but it was that look he gave him now, that look that made him angry but all at the same time stirred something inside of him. It only made him even more angry. But Zim could never bring himself to harm the boy in such a brutal manner no longer.

He hated that look Dib gave him. But at the same time, he _liked_ it.

When he was in his bed at night, Zim almost had the _urge_ to see that face, he _hungered_ for it, _needed_ it. It drove him insane, rendering him from resting his worn out body and instead all he did was shove his face into the pillow groaning, hiding the shame in his eyes for allowing Dib to get to him like this.

The first time Dib had gave him that look was only two weeks ago, Zim had only helped take the boy to the nurses office when he fell down quite harshly during gym class, he didn't want to, but the humans blood made his squeedly-spooch turn in an uncomfortable manner and he didn't like it. It wasn't that he found human blood sickening, he had seen them bleed before, but it was the Dib's blood, knowing that it wasn't him that had caused the bleeding made him furious. Dib kept saying he was fine and could go on without any medical attention, but it was obvious from his swaying and dazed look that he couldn't. After that, Dib had been acting more decent around him, not obvious at first but over time the looks began to be more often, Zim would be packing his books away into his locker and he would meet Dib's eyes, and with only a moment of hesitation would Dib softly smile at him. It made him sick.

Zim wished for nothing more than for Dib to stop with the horrid smile, he just wanted to be able to beat the boy up again without feeling guilty about it.

Zim's motions came to a halt, trying so much to calm himself down. He scanned over the remains of the doll, only one arm was left attached and the head was hanging on by a mere thread. Holes were littered across it, with bits of stuffing hanging out. Zim grinned, but frowned again quickly. He didn't like how the Dib was making him feel, one moment he would hate him just like usual, but other times he seemed to enjoy his presence. And it only made him even more angry.

Growling loudly, Zim yelled quickly "ANOTHER!" and an arm extended from the labs ceiling to present him with an identical replica of the last Dib doll, only this one wasn't bashed with limbs falling off. He carelessly tossed the used doll across the floor and took the new doll from the still metal arm. Afterwards, his gaze landed on the doll sitting in his hand.

This Dib doll had a single straight line for a mouth, he wasn't smiling here, maybe that was why he so easily destroyed the last doll, he didn't have that look to him. However Zim didn't leave himself much time to observe the doll before, he just instantly began to annihilate the toy. But with this toy, he did look at it, he noticed the blank stare of those false eyes and the little sown on nose in the centre of his face. It didn't quite look like the boy, but it still made him feel fuzzy inside. But the toy wasn't smiling, so why was this still happening?

"I hate you…" he whispered, his thumb traced over the fabricated outline of the glasses slowly. And then he clutched it, releasing a sigh. Silently Zim made his way over to the lift, went inside and let it carry him up towards his funny looking kitchen. Whilst waiting, he slipped into his PAK and took out his wig and contacts, placing them on correctly. A 'ding' signalled he had arrived at the top floor, and he dragged himself through the kitchen and into the living room, falling onto the sofa with a soft thud.

Zim's finger lightly doodled on the armrest whilst his head rested heavily next to his hand, the only sounds coming from his long breathes. If Zim hated one thing, it was when he didn't understanding something, it angered and frustrated the green guy to no end. He didn't like secrets, and at the moment it sure felt like his brain was keeping one from him, he only wanted to know why he felt like this around the stupid big headed boy, then and only then would he settle, he could find the solution to the problem and his life would be normal again.

Or so Zim made himself believe.

A very soft and plush Dib toy nested in Zim's arm, he seemed to be cradling it, a completely different attitude compared to earlier. Zim curled in on himself, bringing the doll even closer to his chest now as his began to softly nuzzle it, his eyes slipping closed slowly. His mind projected the image of Dib smiling at him for the first time when they left the nurses office that day, right now, unlike earlier, Zim began to long for that smile. Nobody had to know about any of this though, he was alone now and he could do whatever he pleased, so he sighed, head still filled with frustration, but carried on nuzzling the toy closer to his lips, almost affectionately.

"Idiot…"

* * *

Another boring Skool day dawned upon America, and one boy in particular wasn't looking forward to it more than usual. That boy was none other than Dib Membrane. His night yesterday consisted of trying to cram as much revision in as possible for his Physics exam he had in the afternoon, which of course meant he lost many hours of valuable sleep. His eyes drooped and so did his body, he would much prefer to just lounge around at home and watch some TV, even have his daily argument with his little sister Gaz.

But he knew he had to come in for his exam, after all this was the real thing and not just some mock exam like last term. He was good at Science, and he enjoyed it, but magnets and gases wasn't his speciality.

Dib opened up his locker after bumping his way through the busy corridor of his Skool, and pushed his books in lazily what he wouldn't need until later on in the day. He had only three periods, since he only had to come in for the ones he still hadn't sat an exam for, this meant he could study at home more and have some free time to do what he liked, which usually was watching a good action film or, of course, chasing after Zim. As he was stood there, he released a slow sigh. He really should have drunk some coffee this morning.

But Dib didn't have much time to ponder on that little thought, as his head was suddenly snapped back violently, and crashed none too nicely into the cold metal of his locker, vision vanishing for a few seconds.

"THAT'S for hurting my squeedly-spooch!" a voice came, a voice Dib recognized to be Zim.

"Zim what the fu-!" and then lips, placed onto his softly that they could have been mistaken for a feather, fluttering against his so lightly that it almost made Dib shudder if he wasn't paralysed from the shock. He was vaguely aware of a lanky hand resting on the side of his face, caressing the tender mark that was left where he had been punched. And then the alien pulled back, slowly to savour the feel of their lips making contact, and Dib looked at that slight grin creeping onto his face.

"And that's for being an idiot…" Zim whispered softly, before he pulled back altogether and made a dash down the corridor and through the double doors, leaving Dib standing there alone.

He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, he just stood in the same place, leaning against the lockers with his eyes staring to where Zim had run off. Life had halted all around him and all he could hear was Zim's words in his head and all he could feel was the ghost of lips still on his. One thing he didn't expect this morning was to get kissed (his first kiss none the less) by the foreign green kid he had been chasing for six years now. Dib didn't know it, but his lips were still slightly parted, slightly damp from this kiss and slightly quivering with confusion. His face burnt a bright red blush, but it didn't feel like it was from embarrassment, it felt almost like it was from bliss.

He had never been kissed, and he didn't expect his first time to be with Zim. To be honest, he didn't expect to ever get kissed in his whole lifetime, everybody seemed to hate and avoid him. The only person that ever made contact with him was indeed Zim. Things had calmed down between the two of them, and they hadn't had a fight for months. Zim had been acting quite strange for a while, and he had been as well, like something had shifted between the two enemies. If they were still enemies that was.

Eventually life started to filter back into his mind again, his gaze turned forward to where he realised a group of his classmates were staring at him, giggling girls and laughing boys all gossiping to one and other. No doubt everybody in the school would know of the incident by first period.

He snarled at them, and then took off in the same direction as the alien.

He had to find Zim.


End file.
